the reasons of fanfictions
by NoaFuuma
Summary: explaining for the pics from yaoi yugioh and a plot to couple the gang up. anzubashing and yamixhikari. also puppyshipping. no owning yugioh!


**Jin: Hello e****veryone! I'm back! Miss me?**

**Yami: D****o they have to lie?**

**Jin: No.**

**Yugi: S****o what is it this time, sis?**

**Jin: W****ell bro. It's...**

**Yugi: Tell me, tell me, tell me!!**

**Jin: I****t's about the yami and their hikaris but you'll like it...hehehe**

**Yugi: M****ay I do the warnings?**

**Jin: S****ure whatever.**

**Yugi- This story is yaoi, that means boy x boy. She doesn't really care about flames but she comes from Belgium and she was beaten up today to protect a friend and she can't use the internet at night cause her mom caught her. By the way, this can be really weird and perverted but you have been warned! Ultimate OOC also. Some people just have to be OOC or else they won't fit into the story so this isn't by accident. She just writes a load of junk but I hope you'll enjoy!! (**_**Breathes**_**) Whew! And all that in one breath!**

**Yami: T****he couples are yami+hikari and also puppyshipping!!! Oh yeah! And a little Anzu-bashing.**

**Jin: And all the pictures mentioned are real****! I do not own a thing besides the plot…I hope. And my spelling errors. All miiiiinnneeeeeee!!!!!**

**Japanese Terms: **

**Kami: God**

**Kawaii: Cute **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jin: (_looking at pictures of yaoi on the internet_) (Yaoifangirl) Kami!

Yugi: What is it?

_Jin __point to the screen_

On the screen: Joey and Seto on a bed; Joey has dog-ears and is in school uniform and leash. Seto has leash rolled around one hand to hold Joey close. Joey has a sweat drop on his cheek/chin.

Yugi: (_laughing_) Oh...my...kami! This is good! I gotta call them!!!

_Yugi calls them._

**One Hour Later**

_Joey and Seto enter_

Joey: Wassup guys?

Seto: Yeah, why did I have to come?

(_Jin__points to screen—de ja vu_)

Yugi: Well?

Seto: (_blushing_) Um…always with that fan fiction!

Joey: Yeah! Um…what he said!

Jin: Um…guys?

Yugi: Yeah?

Jin: Um…it says here, "Real Photo. Photo Journalist murdered; witnessed by teens who say the murderer left behind film roll. Teens stated, 'We took it and on it were photos of Seto Kaiba's brother masturbating (_pictures not included on site_), Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi kissing, making out and other things, and a lot of naked woman, the pervert. So this is a real photo!' (_Nothing made up or inserted_)."

Yugi: Sooo…

Seto: …….Oh! Look! There's Yami!

Yugi: (_blushes_) Oh no!

Jin: It's nothing bro. I'm just gonna save this picture real quic, it will be nice for later. And I'm gonna find something nice and fun to look at for Yami… which means yaoi!

Yugi: Which?

Jin: (_evil smirk_) Puzzleshipping.

Yami: Hi guys!!! Hi aibou.

Jin: (_knowing smirk_) (_looks up puzzleshipping at photobucket_)**AN:You can find doujinshi (graphic manga) here. Just go to the owner and search for their Yu-Gi-Oh Doujinshi!**

Jin: Oh my! See what I have here!

Yugi: What?

Jin: Look!

On the screen: Yami sitting with Yugi's head between his legs **AN: For the stupid people here: giving head, sucking, um…dunno?**

_Yami __blushes fiercely_

Yugi: Wooooooooow!!!!! Who drew _that_?

Jin: Um…it says _Emoyaoifan1377_

Yugi: Wait, isn't 1377 your trademark?

Jin: No, that's um 13137 you silly.

Joey: Well, anyway, it's nice.

_Seto snorts._

Jin: (_coughing_) Yeah…Um… I'll go search something else.

_Jin searches_

Jin: Hey! Look at this!

Everyone: Oh my god!

Jin: (_smirks evilly_) Yes? Care to explain Kaiba?

On the screen: a background with hearts with Yami standing behind Seto holding him. Seto looks behind him blushing.

Seto: It's just fan fiction! I never blush! At least…not when my pup isn't there!

Yami: Yeah, that's true! So gross!!

Yugi: It's really not real, Yami?

Yami: Of course not!!!

Joey: Hey guys! It's from _emoyaoifan1377_ again.

Jin: (_big evil grin_) I like her!

Yami: Wait, who said it's a 'she'?

Jin: Oh right! A _boy_ would draw such things. Look you see it by her name!

Yami: I still don't see it…

Jin: Okay, I admit, I know her very well, alright!

Yugi: Anzu?

Jin: No, no! That bitch can't even draw a circle! She can only draw hearts of 'friendship'. Blegh!

Seto: Well then…Shizuka?

Jin: Nooo! She would never draw such things!

Joey: Yeah! How dare you think my sis would draw that!

Jin: Hey, let's not fight and just look at more yaoi!

Yami: Hey, wait, you're emo and you like yaoi right?

Jin: Yeah…so? What does that mean? Everybody I know is either gay, a yaoi-fan, or a homophobe. And that is it…and Honda.

Yugi: True. Hey! Can we see some of Malik and Marik?

Jin: (_searches_) Oh my god!! I gotta call them!

_Everyone looks at picture. Their jaws drop. _

**One Hour Later**

_Marik and Malik enter. _

Jin: Oh good, you're here. Look at this!

_Malik looks at photo._

Marik: Nice drawing. Who's photos?

Yugi: _emoyaoifan1377._

Marik: (_knowing smirk_) Well, well… I didn't know she would draw something like this. Does she have others?

Jin: (_blushes_) Yeah.

_She shows previous pictures._

Marik: (_laughs_) That's priceless!! Didn't know she could draw that well. And why all of those?

Jin: Wh-what do you mean?

Marik: Well…it's almost like she wants all of us to get together and have you show us.

Jin: So, what do you mean by that?

Marik: I'm trying to say that you planned this.

Yugi: Stop it, Marik!

Malik: Yeah Marik, just let it go!

Marik: Fine. (_Whispers in her ear_) But I'd I like the idea, so I'm going to help you.

Jin: Thanks…I think.

_On the screen: M__alik on his knees with Marik behind him. The end of the Millenium Rod is being shoved up Malik's ass._

Jin: Let's see…what else? Any suggestions?

Yami: Hmm…what about tendershipping?

Jin: (_gasp_) Y-you know the names?

Yugi: What's tendershipping, Yami?

Jin: Bakura and Ryou.

Yugi: Ooh!! I want to see that!

Jin: Well, okay.

_Jin searches for photo. _

Yugi: Oh my god! You HAVE to call them. So kawaii!

Jin: Tsk tsk…

**One Hour Later**

Bakura: So, what is it?

Yugi: You just _have_ to see this!

Ryou: What is it, Yugi?

Yugi: Look!

_Bakura and Ryou look at screen._

Ryou: Oh my god! It's so cute!

Bakura: (_enraged_) Who the hell drew this!?

Marik: (_evil smirk_)_Emoyaoifan1377._

Bakura: (_gasp_) You mean?

Jin: Yeah! Don't be mad?

Bakura: (_evil smirk_) Of course! It's kind of cute…

Ryou: Really Yami?

Yugi: Of course it's cute!

_On the screen: Chibi drawing of Bakura and Ryou hugging._

Yami: Yeah, yeah. Let's see more!

Jin: Okay. I'll type in…(_Types_)

Everyone: (_looking at screen_) EWWWW!!

Jin: Oh my. Gross!

Yami: You're kidding me!

Bakura: Oh. My. God.

Marik: Eww! My eyes!!! My eyes!!!!

Ryou: Oh my.

Yugi: What do you mean 'oh my'? This is fucking gross!!!! Ewwwww!!!!

_On the screen: Anzu kissing Marik._

Malik: Poor Marik…

_Anzu walks in. _

Anzu:_ (evil smir_k) Hi guys!

Everyone: Eww! Gross!

Anzu: What's gross? _(Looks at screen)_ Oh goodies! That's my drawing.

Malik: What!? Now I'm pissed!

_Fights__ with Anzu_

Marik: Left Malik! No left! The OTHER left! Yeah! Now keep hitting her in her stomach! In her stomach! Not in her eyes! Or… hit her in the face!

Anzu: NO! Not my beautiful face!! In the name of friendship!

Malik: Go and screw your friendship! You don't draw such things about MY Yami!

_Malik scratches Anzu._

Anzu: But it wasn't me! It was Jin!

Jin: (_high pitched voice_) WHAT!? How dare you! How in the hell would I draw such a thing without puking every 5 minutes?!

Yami: Just look at the name!

_On the screen: "__Anzu the friendship leader forever! Yami, Marik and Bakura will be mine for friendship!"_

_Caption on drawing: "Marik should be mine. He's too good to love that pathetic runt of Malik. And he shouldn't be gay. No one should. I'm hate queers and so does my best friend Honda! Friendship will win it all! Mwa ha ha!"_

Yugi: Well…if that isn't Anzu than I have the most normal hair in the world.

Bakura: And I can say that it isn't!

Jin: Yeah, but we still need an explanation from Kaiba and Joey.

_Seto and Joey gulp._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**AN: D****on't ask!!!! The plot bunny came!!!!! I can't help it!!!! I hope you guys review!!!! You can say that I'm really perverted and that I'm sick but I know that already. Btw, I don't want any flames!!!! Understood? Gimme flames and you get them back!!!!! **

**Jin: Calm down, Y****ami. The next will be puppyshipping and if you want a lemon, you'll have to write one for her… ja ne!!! **

**Jin-You heard her! Go write a lemon goddammit!!!! And review!!!! Bye-bye!!!! **


End file.
